


Short Random Arashi Stories

by StormTales



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1539383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormTales/pseuds/StormTales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five short stories: Sho and Nino plays the piano together, Aiba pirates a movie, Ohno and Nino digs for gold, Jun runs errands for Sho, and witness the members of Arashi at the King's Round Table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short Random Arashi Stories

**Author's Note:**

> All from my tumblr on my birthday when I was drunk XD  
> I've edited out the mistakes and drunk typing. So enjoy some sweet short stories!

**Sakumiya - The Piano Duet**

Sho saw Nino practicing the piano alone in the rehearsal room. The ambient lighting was soft as it neared sundown. Sho listened quietly behind the door and closed his eyes. NIno’s form of playing was different than before. Sho noticed that Nino's songs were more cheerful than before and had a certain play factor during concerts.

But now Nino played a soft ballad melody; it almost made Sho felt sad. He wondered if Nino was just feeling in the mood for a slow song, but Sho continued to listen quietly nonetheless. 

Sho peeked inside and saw there were two pianos in the room. He decided he wanted to play along with Nino even if he didn't know the melody by heart yet. Nino was clearly in his own world as Sho entered the room and sat down.

"Just for a little while," Sho grinned to himself as he opened the grand piano’s cover. 

He plucked a note. Nino paused for a moment, but then he continued to play his special melody.

"Is that how it is?” Sho smirked.

He listened with all his might to copy Nino. They echoed off each other. The minor keys and notes that were off, but they were harmonious. Suddenly, Sho was also trapped in their own world. He forgot all the hustle and bustle of their busy job. Sho repeated Nino’s melody, and then Nino echoed back Sho’s melody. The two piano players performed beautifully together.

Then silence.

"Thank you," Nino mumbled softly. "It’s been lonely without you next to me."

Sho sighed, “I’m sorry. I…I didn’t mean to be away for so long. Everything’s been crazy.”

"I know," Nino said. "But i just wish…we had more moments like this."

Sho glanced at Nino and smiled. “Me too”

* * *

**Sakuraiba - Pirating XXX**

"Hey, Sho! I got that DVD you asked," Aiba smiled and handed the case.

"Wow, that was fast," Sho said, staring down at the cover. "I thought it came out only a few days ago." He chuckled, "You didn’t do anything illegal, did you?"

Aiba remained silent and glanced away. Sho’s smiled disappeared.

"Aiba?" Sho stared, "did you…downloaded this movie?"

"Well, you really wanted to see Busty Burst Boobs 3, didn’t you?!" Aiba exclaimed.

"SHH!" Sho hissed. "Well, yeah! But I didn’t think you’d pirated the movie! You’re in this entertainment industry, aren’t you?! You should know better!"

"Then, I’ll take the DVD back!"

"...no..."

"Then stop whining!" Aiba grinned. "The best part is when Nino enters."

* * *

 

**Ohmiya - Gold Diggers**

Nino sat in the green room with Ohno playing his DS. He could hear Ohno sniffing and snorting loudly across the room. Nino glanced up and saw Ohno reading a magazine while picking his nose.

Nino had to stop playing and watch. Nino scrunched his face in disgust as Ohno’s finger dug deeper and deeper inside his nose. Ohno pulled his finger out and wiped it against his pants before digging back in again.

 _"Why can’t I look away?"_ Nino thought to himself. _"This is kinda gross, but…gosh, why can’t he find the damn booger already?!"_

Suddenly, Nino’s nose started to feel itchy as well. He saw Ohno found his golden treasure, and Nino paused his game. He reached up and dug around his nose. He had his nails cut short, so it was harder to reach the stuff that blocked his nose. It was lodged at the very back, so he had to dig deeper.

The two treasure hunters continued to search for their gold when Jun walked in.

"Geez, at least use a tissue," Jun said.

* * *

 

**Sakumoto - Evil Heart**

"Hey, Jun," Sho spoke up, "I have a favor to ask you."

"Hmm? What’s up?" Jun said, a little too eager.

Ohno, who was also in the room, glanced up from his smartphone and watched the scene played out.

"I left something in the lobby, but I can’t go get it right now," Sho pointed at the papers in front of him. "I have to finish writing this report for NEWS Zero."

"Uh, sure…what is it you left exactly?"

"A book," Sho said. "I left it on the table. Can you get it for me, please?"

Jun grinned. “No problem!” And he raced outside.

He arrived at the lobby and noticed there was a lot of people sitting around; many of them were young adult females. Normally, Jun thought they were here for work, but Jun made the dangerous choice of walking into the open area with no disguises.

It turns out, these weren’t people who worked in the building but regular audience members. Fans.

"KYA! IT’S MATSUJUN!" Someone screeched.

Jun wanted to run away, but he saw the book that laid on the table in the middle of the crowd. The women swarmed around him, but they only patted his shoulders, head, and back. They were kind enough not to touch him anywhere else, but it was almost impossible to move around.

 _"I could run away,"_ Jun thought. _"But Sho asked me to do this. I gotta get it for him!"_

He gently pushed the women to make his way through the crowd. Finally, he got the book.

"Excuse me!" Jun tried to maneuver around. "Sorry, please let me through. Please don’t touch me!"

At last, Jun made it out alive. The staff that worked in the building had saw his struggle and came to his rescue to push back the fans away. Jun was relieved that nightmare was over. At least he accomplished his task for Sho. He strolled back to the green room with a confident smile.

Jun was about to walk into the room, but he heard Ohno’s voice through the small crack in the door.

"…stop using him," Ohno said. "Why are you always doing this to Jun?"

Jun paused at the door and listened.

"It’s amusing," Sho chuckled. "He’s willing to do anything for me."

"You knew the audience was going to be moved to the lobby," Ohno said. "That’s why you planted your book at the table for him to go through them."

"Yeah, I did," Sho said. "But wouldn’t you? I’m tired of feeling Jun’s eyes on me every time we’re together in the room. It creeps me out."

"Jun really admires you," Ohno said, sincerely. "At least be honest with him instead of playing with him."

"You do it with Nino too," Sho fired back. "Why should I answer to Jun’s feelings? If I can use him as my puppet, then why not? It’s kinda funny watching him smile like an idiot and worship me. I’ll say nice things to him when the cameras are rolling and when he wants to hear it, but nothing more. I’ll never tell him I love him. Never."

Jun dropped the book rather loudly.

"Hmm?" Ohno looked up. "Jun?"

He didn’t bother opening the door. Jun ran away, feeling his nose growing hot and tears quickly streamed down his cheeks….

* * *

 

**General - Storms of the Round Table**

"I think we can all know why we are here tonight," Ohno uttered softly in the low light dungeon.

The round table only seated twelve members, but only five most trusted members were present in secret: The Great Wizard Ohno from the lands of Nihon, Sir Jun of House Matsumoto, Sir Sho from House Sakurai, Sir Masaki of the House Aiba, and the King himself, Kazunari of House Ninomiya.

"I’ve only heard rumors," Aiba spoke, "but I never…" He glanced at the king.

"What you heard was right," Ohno nodded. "Our king has been slandered for sleeping with his sister who later gave birth to her son Mordred, also known as…Hongo Kanata. He has finally revealed himself and is recruit men for his rebellion." Ohno covered his face in shame. "I am also at fault. Forgive me, my king. I should have foreseen this coming by that witch’s doing-"

Knight Sho slammed his gauntlet fist against the table. “This is blasphemy!” Sho roared. “I will not serve a king who committed incest!”

"I will not have such words be spoken about our king!" Sir Jun stood from his seat. "How can you proclaim that our king commit such an act?! You would follow the gossips from a whore’s lips and call it truth!"

Sho also stood from his seat in a fury, but Aiba raised his hand.

"At peace, Sir Sho," Aiba said. "Whether it’s true or not," Aiba glanced at Nino’s distressed face, "or whether the king wishes to share his story, we have sworn loyalty to him. Our cause is just as great, and our goal remains the same."

"Yes," the Wizard Ohno nodded. "Our mission remains relevant. Hongo must die."

"Spare me this talk of murder," King Nino finally spoke, sounded exhausted. "I am done with schemes and plots to end one’s life. I will not spill more blood just to hide my shame."

"Shame?" Ohno frowned. "This is the man who is currently raising an army and plotting to destroy your reign. Now is not the time to think of shame. Take my advice, Your Grace…you must go to war."

Nino glanced up at his old friend, mentor, and adviser. “I’ve trusted you all my life, Ohno. I would be a fool not to do so now. If I must…then so be it.”

 

The End

 

**Author's Note:**

> The prompts were for (tumblr usernames):  
> Pirating XXX - alexxasick  
> Gold Diggers - littlebadlei  
> Evil Heart - tsuribaka92  
> Storms of the Round Table - maaeeya
> 
> Thanks for sending me the asks!


End file.
